undertalefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Vendedora Temmie
¿Es esto una broma?,¿Te esta dando risa?, Ja Ja, muy gracioso. Yo soy la que tiene un título. La Vendedora Tem es un NPC ubicado en una de las tiendas de Undertale, que se puede encontrar en la Villa Temmie, una zona secreta de Waterfall. La Vendedora Tem es notada por ser la única tienda en la que se puedan vender artículos para luego dárselo a la comerciante Tem. Si mientras le vendes a Temmie, el jugador se rehúsa a vender un objeto, incrementará el dinero recibido por la comerciante. Después de hacer esto, solo ocurrirá cada 8 veces que le quieras vender algo a Tem. Objetos a la venta tem flake - 3G"Heals 2 HP food of tem" tem flake (ON SALE)]] - 1G "Heals 2 HP DISCOUNT FOOD OF TEM!!!" tem flake (expensiv) - 20 G, "Heals food of tem (expensiv)" tem pay 4 colleg -1000 G "COLLEGE tem pursu higher education" temy ARMOR!!! - 9999 G "ARMOR 20DF makes battles too easy" de comprar "tem pay 4 colleg" (No disponible en la Ruta genocida) tem flakes (premiem) - 1000 G "food of tem (qualite)" genocida Apariencia La Comerciante Tem tiene la misma apariencia que los otros Temmie con cambios leves como son su pelo gris, su remera de azul y amarilla en vez de ser una de color azul. Cuando ya le hayas pagado la universidad, ella te regalará una chapa negra de graduación. Diálogo [Cuando se compra algo] *hOI! *welcom to... *da TEM SHOP!!! ''Hablar 'Hola' *hOI! *i'm temmie 'de Él' *hOI! *i'm temmie 'Tem' * yaYA!!! *us tems have a deep history!! 'Tem (Si pagaste tem pay 4 colleg)]' *yaYA!!! *tem got degree in TEM STUDIES! *tem can tell you all about tem's DEEP HISTORY!!! 'de la Tienda ' *yaYA!!! *go to TEM SHOP!!! 'de la Temmie Armor(Solo se puede comprar si ya tienes tem pay 4 college)' *tem armor so GOOds! *any battle becom! *a EASY victories!!! *but, hnn, tem think... *if u use armors, battles wouldn b a challenge anymores *but tem... *have a solushun! *tem will offer... *A SKOLARSHIPS *if you lose a lot of battles, tem wil LOWER THE PRICE 'los precios bajan' *in fack... *PRICE MAY ALREADY BE LOWERS! *WOA!!! *Congra-tem-lations!!! Curiosidades *Es posible abusar de un exploit del juego sea comprando tem flake (CON DESCUENTO) por 1G y venderlo por 2G, o farmeando Residuo de Perro y venderlos a cada uno de 1G a 4G, repitiendo el mismo procedimiento. *Los "Cloudy Glasses" (Anteojos con Niebla) también pueden ser farmeadas por dinero extra, y mucho mas rápido que con el Residuo de Perro. Dichas gafas son vendidas por Gerson a 30G, siendo la Vendedora Temmie te puede dar 50G a cambio de ellas, con alguna oferta de 51G o 61G por cada 8 objetos que vendas. **Esto es significativamente más rápido que con el farmeo de los tem flake (CON DESCUENTO). En promedio, este método toma 1 minuto y 36 segundos, con lo que produce unos 160G con el inventario lleno. Por lo tanto, el método de Tem flakes toma 3 veces más tiempo en hacerse y es menos recomendado. *Si te rehúsas a venderle algo a Temmie antes de que vaya a ir a la universidad, resultará en un dialogo ""You will regret this.""Lo lamentaras" Si vuelves a hacer lo mismo por segunda vez dirá en tono normal: "Is this a joke? Are you having a chuckle? Ha ha, very funny. I'm the one with a degree." Esto significa que la forma de hablar de los Temmies (parecidas a la de un niño pequeño) puede ser sólo astucia, así se muestra en Temmies como Bob, quien habla inglés a la perfección. *Con el 9999G, la Temmie Armor (Armadura Temmie) parece ser un lujo prohibido e inalcanzable para cualquier jugador de Undertale, pero el precio de este baja dependiendo de cuántas veces se muera hasta ciertos límites y haciéndolo algo mucho más fácil. **Curiosamente la Vendedora Temmie puede conocer la cantidad de veces que el jugador ha muerto, incluso si todos los demás olvidan lo ocurrido antes del retorno al ultimo punto de guardado. *El nombre "TEM SHOP" es un juego de palabras con "Item Shops" (''Tienda de Objetos), término muy usado en los RPG. La "TEM SHOP" le falta una "I", y TEM es una abreviatura de Temmies. *Contrariamente a la creencia popular, si rechazas venderle los bienes con un valor muy alto de venta al Comerciante Temmie, el Temmie que protege las afueras de Temmie Village no matará al jugador de un golpe. Referencias de:Tem Shop en:Tem Shop fi:Temkauppa fr:Boutik Tem ja:Tem Shop pl:‎Tem Shop ru:Лавка Темми uk:Магазин Теммі zh:Temmie商店 Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Waterfall Categoría:Vendedores